LEB:PC:Quan Reah (johnmeier1)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 1d8+6}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d4+7}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Full Discipline, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=Close Burst 1; Each enemy you can see in burst; +9 vs Reflex; 1d8+9 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Full Discipline, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=+9 vs Fortitude, 1d6+9 damage, the target is knocked prone}} |Action=Free |Recharge=at-will |Keywords= |Power Description=Melee 1 Trigger: Quan Reah hits with an attack during his turn. Effect: The target takes 4 damage and and Quan Reah slides it 1 square to a square adjacent to him, or 1 square in any direction if the target wasn't targeted by the triggering attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Full Discipline, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=+9 vs Will; 1d8+9 damage, and Quan Reah slides the target 1 square. The target then makes a melee basic attack as a free action against one enemy of his choice. The target gains a bonus of +2 to the attack roll.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Full Discipline, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=+9 vs Fortitude; 2d10+9 damage. Quan Reah can make a saving throw against one effect that a save can end, with a +2 bonus. If he saves, not only does the effect end, but the target takes 2 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Force, Implement, Psionic, Stance |Power Description=Close Burst 2; All creatures in burst; +9 vs Reflex; 3d8+9 damage Miss: Half Damage Effect: Quan Reah assumes the spiral stance. Until the stance ends, his reach with melee touch attacks increases by 1.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Beast Form, Implement, Primal |Power Description=Close burst 3; All creatures in burst; +4 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d8+2 damage. Effect: The blast creates a zone of swarming locusts that lasts until the end of Quan's next turn. While within the zone, enemies grant combat advantage.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Elven |Strength=14 (+2) |Constitution=10 (+0) |Dexterity=20 (+5) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=14 (+2) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Acrobatics +12, Athletics +9, Nature +11, Perception +11, Stealth +12, Thievery +14 |Feats=Unarmored Agility, Initiate of the Old Faith, Stinging Swarm |Equipment=Cobra Strike Ki Focus +2, Shuriken, Necklace of Keys +1, Quarterstaff, Stoneskin Robes +1}} Character Information Background Quan Reah was born among the Siyal Marrain in Valenar and began to learn their druidic ways from birth. As he grew up, Quan began to show a remarkable mischievous mindset and disrespect for his elders. When he was to come of age and take on the role of a full member of the Horse Watchers, he failed the tests of his knowledge and respect for ancestors. He was banished from his home with only the clothes on his back and his knowledge of nature to survive. In the Ravar Orioth, the Jungle of Scimitars, he was taught the harshest rules of survival. He began to find an inner strength in his solitude and turned his mind's focus toward survival. Rather than become like beasts and vermin, though he still had his connect to them, he found a way to separate his mind from the hunger and pain of life. His body also became lean and strong with daily exercise and exertion. In a ruined temple of the jungles, he found a rare artifact in the shape of a snake that allowed him to focus his mind even further and to strengthen his attacks against jungle predators. With this enhancements Quan began to wander further and further afield, always staying to the wilderness but venturing into other lands. Quan was always tempted by the comforts of civilization. Though he became able to survive wherever he wandered, he wanted more than just survival. Since he does not carry any posessions beyond the focus, he began by demanding food and drink wherever he went. After being chased out of small villages, he began to get more crafty, stealing forcefully or stealthily from others to get the money he needed when he wanted it. As a criminal he kept moving, always outside of the realm of civilization for most of the time. Tairnadal Elf Like the Aereni, the Tairnadal elves fled Xen'drik before its destruction. They also worship their ancestors, but seek to emulate them as a form of reincarnation as opposed to resurrecting them as Deathless. Tairnadal have strong martial traditions, as evidence in the elves of Valenar, and are likely to take Martial classes or martially themed Arcane and Divine classes. Appearance Quan is a short, dirty fellow. His elven features are almost hidden by a headband and the dust covered robes he wears and mundane staff he carries. He is constantly surrounded by flies due to his unwashed nature and his affinity with nature. Age: 50 Gender: Male Height: 5'6" Weight: 110 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Quan is a simple of mind but also selfish. He does not keep many posessions save his prized magical items, squandering any money he gets as soon as he has it. He eats or drinks it away or spends in on women before returning to a meager subsistance. He is mocking and self centered, resorting to violence or theivery to meet immediate goals while deliberately eschewing longer term plans. Hooks * Quan is very likely to be accused of a crime he actually committed, even if he may not remember it. * Quan will seek wealth, if only for immediate gratification. Kicker Quan cannot totally avoid civilization for it has pleasures he cannot resist: food, drink, and women. He has traveled to the Tower's Shard to drink away a recent "acquistion" of money, perhaps stolen, before returning to his wandering. Wishlist *Feet - Rushing Cleats (AV) 2,600 GP * Mini-stats sblock=ministats Status: Filth Fever (stage 1), bloodied, 5 temp hp Init: +7 Speed: 7 Perception:21 Insight: 14 AC: 22 NAD:17/19/16 HP: 12/37 Surges: 0/7 Surge Value: 9 AP: 1 Languages: Common, Elven Str:14 Dex:20 Wis:14 Con:10 Int:8 Cha:10 Powers: At-Will: color=greenFive Storms, Dragon's Tail, Centered Flurry of Blows, Wild Shape/color Encounter: color=redDrunken Monkey, Enduring Champion, Swarming Locusts, Elven Accuracy, Stoneskin Robes/color Daily: color=graysMasterful Spiral, Supreme Flurry, Cobra Strike Ki Focus/s, Necklace of Keys/color Character Sheet http://leb.wikia.com/index.php?title=LEB:PC:Quan_Reah_(johnmeier1) /sblock Equipment Coins: 36gp Encumbrance: 8lbs Normal Load: 140lbs Heavy Load: 280lbs Maximum Drag Load: 700lbs Math Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Low-light vision Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 7 (7 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 Racial Features Elf (PHB) * +2 Dex, +2 Wis * +2 Nature, +2 Perception * Languages: Common, Elven * Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. * Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. * Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. * Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). * Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Monk (PH3) * Monastic Tradition (Centered Breath) gain centered flurry of blows power. +1 bonus to Fortitude. * Unarmed Combat: Unarmed strike +3/1d8 unarmed melee weapon (off-hand) * Unarmored Defense: +2 bonus to AC with cloth or no armor. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Unarmed Agility (PHB3) * 2nd: Initiate of the Old Faith (PHB2) * 4th: Stinging Swarm - 1/round while you are in beast form if an enemy hits you they grant CA to you TENT (PP) Background Criminal (PH2): +2 Thievery Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven See the Skills template for assistance. Necklace of Keys +1 Thievery checks to open locks. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold +360 gp Level 1 Treasure Parcel -680 gp Stoneskin Robes +1 - 50 gp Healing Potion - 5 gp Quarterstaff - 1 gp Cloth Armor -------- 36 gp remaining at Character Creation 36 gp worth of alcohol and food purchased at the Tavern's Shard here. Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Treasure Parcel ** 360 gp * Level 2: Parcel level +1 ** Necklace of Keys +1 (level 3) *Level 3: Parcel level+4 ** Cobra Strike Ki Focus +2 (level 7) +Iron Armbands of Power (Hysteria's Ascendency) XP Starting Total XP: 3750 +505 Hysteria's Ascendency +483 (+2 RP) Hysteria's Ascendency +362+959 (+3 RP?) Hysteria's ascendency Total XP: 6059 Changes List changed here * 2011/02/28: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Comments: Missing Enduring Champion & Swarming Locusts in the math power section. Also starting gold is 412, not 100 so you have some extra cash. Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by User 1 and User 2 Category: Category:LEB Category:Psionic Category:LEB:Striker Category:Monk Category:LEB:Location Category:LEB:Elf Category:LEB:Requesting Approval